Seperated By Two
by StuckInTheMiddle
Summary: Ashley's life is slowly going faster and faster down the drain. First it was Craig. Then her father came back. And now she spends some much time going back and fourth her head is spinning. Read and Review!


Ashley's dad had moved back. And now she spent so much time going back and fourth her head was spinning. Now it was time to do it again.  
  
Ashley threw her black pants and some other clothes into her bag. She was trying not to forget anything, but she knew she would. When she was finished she sipped up her bag and went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Ashley your going to be late!" Kate her mom yelled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I know, okay I'm going." Ashley replied grabbing and apple and starting to walk to school.  
  
She walked through the front doors and ran to the receptionist. Considering the emptiness in the halls she knew class had started.  
  
"I need a late slip please?" Ashley said bumping into the desk.  
  
"Do you have a note?" She asked.  
  
"Um no, see I was getting ready to go to my dads and.. Can I just have a note please?" Ashley begged.  
  
"This is the fifth time in a month."  
  
"I'm sorry, but can I please just have a late slip?"  
  
"Dine but don't let it happen again." The receptionist said handing her the late slip.  
  
Ashley hurried to Mr. Simpson's room.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Miss Kerwin." Mr. Simpson said as she entered.  
  
"Sorry I had to pack to go to my dads."  
  
"I've heard all the excuses, just please take your seat."  
  
Ashley moved to the back of the room and sat down next to Paige.  
  
"What's going on with you? Did you get any sleep?" Paige asked.  
  
"Barely I was up half the night with homework, then I spent to rest of the time trying to sleep."  
  
"What's going on with all of this? It seems to be happening a lot lately?"  
  
"It's just this whole going back and fourth thing. I mean it's all so different. With my Dad I'm on time and I have freedom but we fight a lot. With my mom I'm always late, I have to deal with Toby and Jeff and she is a little worried about how I dress and love coffee."  
  
"I still don't get what is so hard. You get two holidays, two room, two sets of clothes."  
  
"No it's not all great. I have two room to clean, I have to take all of my clothes back and fourth, and my parents fight about who gets me on the actual holiday."  
  
"I guess." Paige replied.  
  
Ashley knew Paige didn't believe her. But what she was saying was true. She hated going back and fourth. She even almost hated her parents for making her even go back and fourth.  
  
Ashley walked down the crowded hall way, desperately just wanting to get to her locker. Finnally reaching it she threw her bag in the bottom, and grabbed her math book.  
  
By the time it was lunch time, Ashley was in panic mode. She knew she would forget something, but this time she had forgotten her English project. Her dad was going to be pissed, with all of her homework. She couldn't go after school with all of her homework. So he would probably have to drive her. Why can't parents just get that it's hard to go back and fourth. Ashley picked up her tray and carried it to the trash. Today must just no of been her day, because she ran right into Manny. Everything once on Ashley's tray splattered on to Manny's white tank top. Ashley felt bad, but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Thanks Ashley you ruined my shirt!" Manny yelled.  
  
"Manny there is not enough material there to call that a shirt."  
  
Manny picked up her red bottle of Gatorade and poured it all over Ashley.  
  
"What was that for?" The now soaked in red slime Ashley asked.  
  
"I figured we should match."  
  
"Manny the only thing we have ever shared in common is Craig, and we both know how that turned out."  
  
"Yea I won." Manny replied.  
  
"No you gave in." Ashley said. Then she went to the washroom to scrub the red stain out of her shirt.  
  
Manny stormed in a few minutes later.  
  
"What do you mean by 'No you gave in'?" Manny asked.  
  
"You did! Craig put on one puppy dog pout and you were back in his arms."  
  
"At least he came back to me."  
  
"He came after me too! I just have more dignity and respect for myself than to go back with some one who broke my heart."  
  
"Your just jeleous!" Manny yelled.  
  
"You just wish I was jeleous." Ashley replied lowering her voice and then slamming the wash room door as she left.  
  
Ashley sat in her last class of the day, it was the one she was dreading the most. So she sat there chewing on her index finger waiting for Ms. Hatzalacos to give her, her test. She looked at the new test in her hands, with a big red D at the top.  
  
"How is this possible? I studied like crazy." Ashley said to herself.  
  
As the bell rang her school day was over, but this bad day was going to continue. 


End file.
